Love's Rivalry
by Chegina
Summary: While partying with friends, Gohan & Videl meet and feelings arise but when it's discovered that the two go to rival colleges their faced with friends who will do anything to keep them apart. Will Gohan and Videl ever be together? ALL REVIEWS WELCOMED!
1. The News is out and Plans are Made

Disclaimer: We do not own Gohan or Videl.  
  
Summary: Orange Star University (OSU) and Blue Moon State (BMS) have had an ongoing rivalry for years. Gohan, who goes to BMS, and Videl, who goes to OSU, meet at a party and feelings arise but when its found out what school the other goes to will they be able to stay together even though everyone wants them apart?  
  
AN: Gigi and I (Cheena Son) are working together on this fic so I hope you all enjoy it. We decided to add ourselves in the fic but it is a G/V fic all the way. It is our first G/V fic so cut us some slack and give us some feedback. It's very much appreciated.  
  
~ Over at Orange Star University~  
  
The music was blaring throughout the hall of the dormitory at Orange Star University. Mostly everyone was standing in front of their rooms in their pajamas as they danced to the music. Inside one of the room sat Videl at her desk working on a term paper. A knock on her door interrupted her next thought.  
  
"Who could this be?" she asked herself as she pushed her chair back and stood up. Going to the door, she opened it to see her two best friends shaking their bodies to the music.  
  
"Videl, girl what are you doing in here? This pajama party is off the hook" Gigi said as she danced her way into the room. Videl rolled her eyes as she walked back to her desk.  
  
"Yeah, you know that boy Jacob from psychology class? He's been asking about you all night" Cheena said as she closed the door after she walked in. Gigi plopped down on Videl's bed as she continued to shake her head to the music outside.  
  
"I told him already I wasn't interested. I have too much work to worry about partying and dating right now" Videl said. Cheena rolled her eyes as she looked around the room. Videl had a single room so everything in there belonged to her.  
  
"C'mon Videl, we all have a lot of work to do but we still find time to have fun" Gigi said as she reached towards the head of Videl's bed and picked up her stuff teddy bear.  
  
"I don't have the time for fun. Me being the editor of the school paper, working in the library, school itself and tutoring other students I don't have the time to have fun... and put that back where you got it" Videl said as she continued typing her paper. Cheena laughed as she watched Gigi put the bear back then glanced over Videl's shoulder.  
  
"Ok, so maybe you're not interested in Jacob but what about Mark? He's been asking about you and you both work on the school paper don't you?" she asked as she read what Videl was typing.  
  
"Yeah so? I don't have time for him or any man for that matter. Anyway, what is the party about anyway?" Videl asked as she spun her chair around and slid over to her shelf to grab one of her textbooks.  
  
"Oh, our football team just defeated Silver Sky Community College and now we're off to the playoffs. Those stupid Blue Moon players don't stand a chance against our Orange Star players" Gigi said as she jumped off of Videl's bed.  
  
"Why is Blue Moon State (BMS) even bothering to play us? They always lost to us before so what makes them think they can beat us now? Everyone knows Orange Star University (OSU) is number 1" Videl said as she looked at Gigi.  
  
"You got that right! Those blue fools will never beat us" Gigi said with a sly smirk on her face. Videl laughed as she looked at her friend.  
  
"You got a point there. That school is just filled with idiots who can only look at OSU since they will never attend this school" Videl said as she rocked in her chair.  
  
"Anyway, Videl we're going out tomorrow night to that frat house to party. All the colleges are going and who knows, you might find someone special" Cheena said with a smile.  
  
"I told you..." Videl started before she was cut off by both Cheena and Gigi.  
  
"...I don't have time for men. We know!" the girls said before laughing. Videl laughed as she turned back towards her computer.  
  
"Listen, you're schedule is clear tomorrow, we know because we checked. You are coming with us. It will only be for a few minutes..3 hours top" Cheena said with a smirk.  
  
"You two plan on drinking the night away?" Videl asked as she looked at Cheena.  
  
"Cheena plans on doing that, I plan on dancing the night away and maybe finding me someone to dance with if you know what I mean" Gigi said as she threw her hands in the air and started to dance.  
  
"Don't you have a boyfriend?" Videl asked as she glared at Gigi.  
  
"Yes I do and I'm not going to be doing anything with any of the guys there. I'll only be dancing and I might not even do that" Gigi said.  
  
"That's how it is having a boyfriend at home while you're out here in college" Videl said.  
  
"Hey, don't knock the boyfriend at home thing. I have one at home too and he knows I'm not going to dance with anyone also. He trusts me like I trust him. Also I am not going to drink all night. I'll have 1 beer that's all" Cheena said in her own defense. Videl and Gigi looked at one another before breaking into a fit of laughter. Cheena frowned as she folded her arms across her chest.  
  
"Sorry but you know just as well as we do that you always have 2 or more beers" Videl said as she wiped the tears out of her eyes. Cheena rolled her eyes as she walked towards the door.  
  
"Laugh all you want but you are going to that party tomorrow night and that's that" she said as he left and headed back to the party. Gigi slowly stopped laughing as she walked to the door as well.  
  
"That was a good one but still, you're going tomorrow night. You have to get out of this room. I bet you sit in here and talk to yourself" she said.  
  
"I do not. Just because I have a single does not mean that I talk to myself. I just don't want a roommate that's all" Videl said.  
  
"Whatever! Look, I'll see you tomorrow to discuss the plans for the party. See you then" Gigi said as she walked out the room closing the door behind her. Videl turned her head towards the door and smiled.  
  
"Maybe I should go out. All I do is sit in this room" she said as she climbed out of the chair and went to her bed. Grabbing the bear her dad gave her before she left for college, Videl hugged it tight as she laid across her bed with her bear held close to her chest  
  
~ Over at Blue Moon State~  
  
It was quiet around the hall as everyone was either in their rooms doing work or out for the night.  
  
"Hey Gohan, toss me those books" Brian yelled as he laid on his bed. Sitting at his desk, Gohan picked up the books and tossed them to his roommate.  
  
"Thanks man! I have 4 exams tomorrow all back to back" Brian said as he started to flip through a few pages.  
  
"I have 2 tests tomorrow but not back to back. I still have one more chapter to read and then I'm finished" Gohan said. Brian looked up at his roommate and smirked.  
  
"You know what? All you do is sit there and study. Miguel and I always go out and party but all you do is sit in here and study. Why is that?" Brian asked. Looking up, Gohan spun around in his seat and looked at Brian.  
  
"I told you man. I got to keep my grades up or I'll loose my scholarship and besides that my mom will kill me if I tell her my grades went down because I partied every night" he said.  
  
"You don't have to party every night you know, at least once a week or..." Brian started before the room door burst open and shut closed.  
  
"Did you ever hear of knocking Miguel?" Gohan said as he glared at his other friend.  
  
"Those stupid OSU players just beat Silver Star!" Miguel yelled as he walked towards Gohan's bed and sat down.  
  
"WHAT? Those fools actually did it? How in the hell did they pull that off?" Gohan yelled.  
  
"Knowing them they probley cheated" Brian said with a frown.  
  
"I don't know how they did it but you know we are going to kick their asses in the playoffs, right?" Miguel asked.  
  
"No doubt! Those idiots don't stand a chance against us. That whole school is nothing but a joke. The guys are assholes and the girls are tramps. Everyone knows it" Brian said with a laugh.  
  
"They always think they are better then us when in reality they are nothing" Gohan said as he stood up and walked over to Brian.  
  
"Hell yeah!" Brain said as he and Gohan slapped high fives. Miguel slid to the end of Gohan's bed and looked at his friends.  
  
"Anyway...forgetting about those losers did you guys here about that frat party going on tomorrow night?" he asked. Brian moved over so Gohan could sit down then spoke.  
  
"Yeah I heard of that. I was thinking about checking it out, are you in Gohan?" he asked as he looked over at him. Gohan looked at his friends and smiled.  
  
"If it will get you guys off my back about going out then I'm in" he said.  
  
"Great, you'll be the designated driver cause you know the two of us love to drink" Miguel said as he and Brian slapped high fives.  
  
"Yeah you two drink too much but I'll be the DD, ok?" Gohan said.  
  
"Great! Maybe we'll find some girls over there" Brian said with a sly smirk on his face.  
  
"Yeah but hopefully it won't be any of those OSU sluts but some real women, right Gohan?" Miguel asked. Gohan just nodded his head.  
  
"Then it's settled! Tomorrow night we go out and have a good time" Miguel said as he put his fist in the air.  
  
"Yeah!" Gohan and Brian said as they put they're fists in the air and knocked them against one another.  
  
AN2: I know it's short but it's just the beginning. Please tell us what you think by reviewing. We really appreciate it and we'll have the next chapter out soon 


	2. First Glance

Disclaimer: We do not own Gohan or Videl  
  
~Over at OSU~  
  
"Videl, would you hurry up? By the time you finish the party will be over" Gigi yelled as she sat on Videl's bed.  
  
"Yeah, what are you doing in there? How long does it take to get dressed?" Cheena asked as she leaned on Videl's bathroom door. A clicking noise was heard causing Cheena to move away from the door. As it opened, Videl stepped out with a frown on her face.  
  
"I don't like this outfit" she said as she looked herself over. She was wearing a white spaghetti strapped shirt with a pair of blue capris.  
  
"What do you two think?" she asked as she looked at Cheena and Gigi.  
  
"I like it now lets go" Gigi said as she stood up and grabbed her purse.  
  
"Same here" Cheena said as she folded her arms across her chest. Videl looked at both her friends with a frown on her face.  
  
"You're both lying. I'm going to go change" and with that Videl ran back into the bathroom. Cheena growled as she walked to the door and started to bang on it.  
  
"Get out of there or we're going without you" she said as she continued to bang on the door.  
  
"Che chill, Videl has to look nice if she's going to pick up a man tonight" Gigi said as she sat back down on the bed.  
  
"I do not need a man" Videl shouted from inside the bathroom.  
  
"Well if that's why you're changing then go right ahead. Make sure you wear something short" Cheena said with a smirk on her face.  
  
"If you two don't stop I'm going to put my pajamas on and go to bed" Videl shouted. Cheena and Gigi looked at one another before stifling a quick laugh. The bathroom door opened again and Videl slowly stepped out. She was wearing a pair of tight blue jeans with a white t-shirt tucked in. Around her waist was a black belt and on her feet black shoes.  
  
"Someone's trying to get a man" Gigi whispered as she started to laugh.  
  
"Alright! I'm going to bed" Videl said as she prepared to go back into the bathroom but Cheena grabbed her arm.  
  
"No you don't! Let's go! I'm driving" she said as she pulled Videl towards the door.  
  
"Whatever! We're not staying there too long. I have other things to do" Videl said as she pulled her arm away from Cheena.  
  
"Like what? Study?" Gigi asked. Videl smirked at her before walking out of her room. Cheena and Gigi watched her go before they followed after with smirks on their faces.  
  
~Over at BMS~  
  
"What in the hell is taking Miguel so long? He's worst then a female" Brian said as he leaned against his car. Gohan smiled as he tapped his fingers on the side of his leg.  
  
"Well he better hurry up. I could be doing something other then standing out here" he said with a smirk. Brian looked at Gohan and frowned.  
  
"Yeah, you'd be in that stupid dorm room studying. You need to get out. That's why you're single. You won't meet anyone besides your textbooks" he said. Gohan raised his eyebrow as he looked at his friend.  
  
"I don't have time to meet anyone. I have to concentrate on school work. I don't have time to date" Gohan said.  
  
"You have time to sit in that room and look at a book but you don't have time to just say hi to one girl? Man you need to seriously get your priorities straight" Brian said. Gohan just laughed as Miguel walked towards the car.  
  
"Sorry, my girl had me on the phone. She was telling me about a problem between her and her sister" Miguel said as he gave Gohan a high five.  
  
"Why the hell should you care about her and her sister? Women! Anyway, lets go" Brian said as he walked to the driver side and hopped inside. Gohan climbed in the passenger side and Miguel climbed in behind him.  
  
"Tonight we have fun and drink all night long" Brian said as he started the car.  
  
"Who said anything about drinking?" Gohan asked as he put his seatbelt on.  
  
"Believe me Gohan, you're drinking tonight" Miguel said with a laugh. Brian laughed along as he hit the gas and took off for the party.  
  
~OSU Ladies~  
  
"Cheena do you know where you are going?" Gigi asked as she lounged in the back seat. Cheena glared at her through her rear-view mirror before looking at the road.  
  
"Yes I know where I am going and I hate backseat driving" she said. Gigi laughed as she ran her hand through her hair.  
  
"I know, that's why I do it" she said. Videl started to laugh as Cheena only growled.  
  
"Anyway, who is throwing this party anyway?" Videl asked changing the subject.  
  
"I don't know which one exactly but it's one of those fraternities. I don't care as long as I get to dance" Gigi said as she started to move around in the back seat.  
  
"We're not staying long are we?" Videl asked. Cheena glared at her through the corner of her eyes.  
  
"We are staying for as long as I feel like staying. I am the one with the car" she said as she looked back at the road.  
  
"And whose to say that I can't get a ride from someone else" Videl said as she folded her arms across her chest.  
  
"Go ahead but you better make sure its not one of those Blue Moon State idiots" Cheena said as she put on her turn signal and made a left.  
  
"I would never go anywhere with those idiots" Videl said as she turned her head to the side.  
  
"Don't blame you" Gigi said. Cheena laughed a bit as she slowly pulled up in front of the house.  
  
"Here we are" she said as she cut the engine off. The girls climbed out and looked around. There were two frat boys standing outside but everyone else was inside.  
  
"This place is huge" Videl said as she gazed up at the house. Gigi nodded her head in agreement.  
  
"Cheena!" one of the boys outside yelled. Cheena smirked as she walked towards him with Videl and Gigi behind her.  
  
"I knew you'd be here at our party. Hey Gigi! Hey..." the boy said as he looked at Videl.  
  
"Videl" Videl said with a smile. The boy smiled as he turned his attention back to Cheena.  
  
"Drinks are inside along with everyone else. Now because you go to OSU I have to tell you like I'm telling everyone else that goes there to not start anything with anyone from BMS" the boy said.  
  
"You better be telling those fools the same thing" Gigi said with a frown.  
  
"We are. I know you won't cause trouble but you know how the guys at OSU can be when they get too much to drink and BMS is just the same" the boy said.  
  
"Don't ever say that OSU and BMS are the same" Cheena snapped. The boy laughed as he slowly walked towards the other boy standing to the side.  
  
"How do you two know him?" Videl asked as the girls walked towards the front door.  
  
"He and the other boy goes to Silver Star. They're real cool. We met them at one of the past football games. They told us about them thinking about throwing a party and I guess they finally did" Gigi said as the girls stepped inside. The house was packed with tons of teens and adults as they danced to the loud music blaring out of the sound system. Over to the side was a small bar where a group of people were standing waiting to get their cups filled or refilled.  
  
"Well if you two would excuse me, I think I'm going to go get me a drink" Cheena said as she ran off.  
  
"You better not have more then 1. You're the one who drove us here" Videl yelled after her. Cheena nodded as she approached the bar.  
  
"C'mon Videl, lets go and get someone to dance with us. There are plenty of colleges here and plenty of guys" Gigi said.  
  
"What about your boyfriend at home?" Videl said with a smirk.  
  
"He won't mind if I just dance as long as I do nothing more then just dance. As long as I don't grind on whoever I dance with then its all cool" Gigi said. Just then Busta Rhymes "Make Ya Clap" rocked through the room.  
  
"This is my song" Gigi yelled as she ran to the nearest guy and started to dance.  
  
'Gigi! Great, all alone" Videl said.  
  
~BMS Gentlemen~  
  
"I can't wait to get to this party. Can't you drive faster then this?" Miguel shouted.  
  
"Shut up! We'll get there when we get there. I have enough tickets and I am not interested in getting another one unless you're willing to pay for it" Brian yelled.  
  
"Who, Miguel? That bum? He doesn't even have a penny for his thoughts let alone money for a speeding ticket" Gohan snapped as he looked back at Miguel.  
  
"Hell yeah!" Brian said as he started to laugh. Miguel chuckled lightly as he looked out the window.  
  
"This party better be all that or we are out of there" Brian said.  
  
"You got that right but I heard it was suppose to be good" Miguel said.  
  
"How can anything be good when you have those OSU people there?' Gohan asked getting the agreement from his boys.  
  
"You got that right. I'm just waiting for one of them to say something to me so I can knock them out" Brian said as he punched his steering wheel.  
  
"Hey, save your energy for the party alright?" Gohan said as he glared at his friend. Brian smirked as he continued on. Making a sharp left, he pulled up in front of the house.  
  
"Just our luck. No parking spots" he said as he looked around.  
  
"We would have had one if Miguel would of hung up on his girl" Gohan said as he looked back at him.  
  
"What was I suppose to do? Hang up on her?" Miguel asked.  
  
"Yes!" Gohan and Brian said together before they started to laugh.  
  
"Whatever, just park there" Miguel said as he pointed to a parking spot. Pulling in and cutting the car off, the guys walked out and headed towards the frat house.  
  
"Hi guys and welcome to Silver Star's party. Now I know you three go to BMS so I'm going to tell you what I've told every other person from BMS and that is do not start anything with OSU here" the same guy who was speaking to the girls earlier said.  
  
"Why are you telling us? Tell those fools not to mess with us" Brian snapped.  
  
"I've already spoken to anyone who comes from OSU. If you want to start something then take it away from this house. We don't need any trouble here" the boy said.  
  
"Whatever! Let's go boys" Miguel said as he pushed by the boy and headed towards the front door.  
  
"Let's not start anything here tonight guys" Gohan said as the guys walked inside.  
  
"We won't but we can't say we won't deck one of those jerks if they start with us" Brian said.  
  
"You got that right" Miguel said as he gave Brian a high five. Gohan smirked as he looked at his friends.  
  
~OSU Ladies~  
  
Standing on the side, Videl watched as Gigi danced to every song that came on.  
  
*She is full of energy tonight* Videl said to herself.  
  
"Hey Videl, why aren't you dancing?' Cheena asked as she walked up to her. Videl looked to see a half cup of beer in her hand.  
  
"Almost done I see" she said. Cheena nodded her head with a smile.  
  
"I'm only having one tonight not because you guys want me to have one but because this beer tastes like its filled with water. Its probley the light stuff" Cheena said as she took a sip.  
  
"I guess they were to cheep to spring for the hard stuff" Videl said with a smile. Cheena shrugged her shoulders before she looked over at Gigi.  
  
"She's having fun" she said. Videl turned towards Gigi and smiled.  
  
"Yep" was all she said. As the song ended Gigi walked over to the girls fanning herself.  
  
"What a rush" she said as she leaned against Videl.  
  
"Don't lean against me. You're all sweaty" Videl said as she moved away. Cheena just laughed but that soon stopped once she noticed a guy at the door.  
  
"Who is that? Does he go to OSU or Silver Star or one of the other schools? He looks too good to go to BMS" she said as she looked at the guy. Videl and Gigi looked to see a guy standing by the front door.  
  
"Who? The guy by the door?" Gigi asked. Cheena shook her head as she stared at the guy.  
  
"Yeah, the one with the short spiky hair. He looks so hot. Damn, if I was single" she said. Videl laughed as she looked at the boy. She had to admit that he did look good. His short spiky hair made him stand out but not in a bad way.  
  
*I wonder who he is?* she asked herself.  
  
~BMS Gentlemen~  
  
"So what do you guys want to do first?" Miguel asked as he looked around.  
  
"I say we get a few drinks. This place better not charge for a beer either" Miguel said as he eyed the bar.  
  
"You guys go. I'll wait right here" Gohan said. Miguel and Brian looked at one another before looking at Gohan.  
  
"Man, you are going to drink with us so lets go" Brian shouted as he grabbed Gohan's arm.  
  
"I don't want to drink now. Catch me later on and I'll have one" Gohan said.  
  
"Fine, then you better be on the dance floor with a girl if you're not going to drink" Miguel said. Brain released Gohan's arm and nodded his head.  
  
"Yeah, get out there and meet someone" he said. Gohan smirked at his friends.  
  
"Whatever! I'll see what I can do" he said.  
  
"Well just make sure you get her number" Miguel said as he walked off with Brian behind him. Gohan chuckled a laugh as he looked around the large group of partygoers.  
  
*I wonder if I know anyone here?* he asked himself as he looked around. His eyes stopped as he spotted three girls standing to side but one of them in particular. He looked at her long black hair and the smile on her face as she talked to the two girls beside her.  
  
*Wow, I wonder if she goes to BMS or maybe she goes to Silver Star? She looks too good to go to OSU. I wonder who she is?* Gohan asked himself as he stared at the young lady across the way.  
  
AN: Next Chapter: Gohan and Videl meet for the first time. Will it be love at first sight? Will they find out what school the other one goes to? Find out in the next chapter. PLEASE REVIEW! WE'D APPRECIATE IT! THANKS!! 


	3. You go Where?

Disclaimer: Do not own Gohan or Videl  
  
Claimer: Do own Gigi, Cheena and everyone else  
  
~OSU Ladies~  
  
"Videl! Videl!" Cheena yelled as she waved her hand in front of her friends face. Videl kept her eyes on the guy by the entrance.  
  
*Who is he? I'm sure I haven't seen him around school. Maybe he doesn't live on campus* she said to herself as she looked at him. Cheena glanced over to Gigi then back to Videl.  
  
"VIDEL!!" she screamed as loud as she could. Jumping at the sound of her name, Videl looked at her friends.  
  
"Sorry, but you were staring a little too long" Cheena said with a smile. Videl's cheeks turned red as she looked down at the ground.  
  
"Do you think he noticed?" she finally asked as she raised her head. Gigi looked behind her and shook her head no.  
  
"Probley not seeing as how he's staring as well" she said. To this, Videl turned around to see the boy staring at her as well.  
  
"Well..." Cheena said as she glared at Videl. Turning around, Videl looked at her friend.  
  
"Well what?" she asked.  
  
"Well go over there and talk to him" Cheena said as she took a sip of her drink. Videl sighed as she looked at the guy.  
  
*Maybe I should go and introduce myself* Videl said to herself.  
  
~BMS Gentlemen~  
  
*Maybe I have seen her before on campus...Nah? I would remember if I did* Gohan said to himself. Just then his friends appeared beside him with a cup of beer in their hands.  
  
"What are we staring at?" Brian asked as he looked in the direction Gohan was staring. A smirk appeared on his face as he saw who Gohan was looking at.  
  
"Well what are you waiting for? Go talk to her" he said as he looked at Gohan. Gohan quickly looked down at the ground as his cheeks turned red.  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about" he said. Brain looked over at Miguel who had a smirk on his face.  
  
"Go talk to her" Brian said as he took a sip of his beer. Gohan looked up at Videl then over to his friends.  
  
"I can't! I mean not with her friends there" Gohan said. Miguel rolled his eyes as he glared at the two girls with Videl.  
  
"Let us take care of them" Brian said as he walked off with Miguel close behind.  
  
~OSU Ladies~  
  
"That guys friends are coming this way" Videl said as she turned towards her friends. Cheena and Gigi looked at one another and smiled.  
  
"We know why they're coming over. You just go and talk to that guy over by the door" Gigi said as she and Cheena left Videl and headed towards Brian and Miguel. The four of them stood in front of one another and started to talk.  
  
*What are they saying?* both Gohan and Videl said to themselves as they looked at their friends talk. Soon Videl and Gohan watched as their friends went to the middle of the dance floor and started to dance leaving their friends alone.  
  
"Great, well it's not or never" Videl said as she slowly made her way over to Gohan. Gohan took a deep breath as Videl walked over to him. Standing in front of him, Videl smiled.  
  
"Hello! It looks like we're the only ones left" she said as she looked at her friends on the dance floor. Gohan laughed as he watched his friends try to hold their drinks and dance.  
  
"Yeah, I just hope they don't spill their drinks on your friends" Gohan said as he looked at Videl.  
  
"I don't think they will. They look like they can handle their drinks and my friends...well maybe that one over there should be careful with Gigi. She can really tire you out if you're not careful" Videl said with a laugh. Gohan laughed as well as he looked at Videl.  
  
"I'm Gohan!" he said as he extended his hand. Videl looked at it then smiled.  
  
"Videl!" she said as she shook his hand.  
  
"So...this is a nice party" Gohan said nervously. Videl laughed as she looked around.  
  
"Yeah, I think every college is here. It's cool that we've all gotten together I guess. So why are you here tonight?" she asked.  
  
"Because of dumb and dumber over there. I kinda wanted to stay and study but they wanted me to go out for once and I agreed" Gohan said. Videl chuckled a small laugh as she looked at Gohan.  
  
"That's the same thing with me. I wanted to study but my girls got me to go out tonight. I'm still not sure how they did that" Videl said. This time Gohan laughed as he ran his hand over his short hair.  
  
"What are you majoring in?" Gohan asked.  
  
"I'm not too sure about my major now cause I don't like it. I'm majoring in accounting but I might change it to something else" Videl said.  
  
"That's cool! I'm majoring in medicine. I'm hoping to get into the medical field" Gohan said.  
  
"Really! What do you want to become?" Videl asked full with interest.  
  
"Well a doctor but I'm not sure what kind of doctor I would like to become" Gohan said.  
  
"Yeah, there are so many choices out there now-a-days" Videl said. Gohan smiled as he looked at his friends dance.  
  
"You wanna dance?" he asked. Videl smiled as she looked at her friends as well.  
  
"Sure" she said. Together the two walked towards everyone on the dance floor and started to dance. Busta Rhymes "Make it Clap" flowed through the room as Gohan and Videl started to dance and clap to the song.  
  
"I love this song" Videl shouted to Gohan . Gohan just nodded as he continued to dance. On each side of them, they're friends were watching their every move.  
  
"Go Videl" Cheena yelled as she danced with Miguel. Miguel just laughed as he watched Gohan dance.  
  
*I've gotta teach him some new moves* he said as he continued to dance with Cheena. Gohan and Videl continued to dance as the song went off.  
  
"That's a great song" Videl said as she looked at Gohan. Gohan just smiled as he stared at her. He looked into her eyes, at her smile and listened to her voice. Videl raised her eyebrows as she looked at him.  
  
"Are you ok?" she asked him. Realizing he was staring, Gohan quickly looked down at the ground. Videl laughed at his behavior then smiled.  
  
"It's ok!" she said as she placed her hand on his shoulder. Gohan smirked as he raised his eyes to meet hers.  
  
"Listen, I know we just met but I was wondering if I could see you again? Maybe get a cup of coffee or something" Gohan asked. Videl smirked as she looked into his dark eyes.  
  
"Sure! How does tomorrow sound?" she asked.  
  
"It sounds great" Gohan said with a smile. Over to the side, their friends slapped high fives with one another as they watched what was going on with their friends.  
  
"I believe we have a match" Gigi said as she looked at Cheena.  
  
"Oh yeah" Brian said as he looked at Miguel. The four started to laugh just as a group of guys walked over to them.  
  
"What the hell is going on here?" one of them yelled. Cheena and Gigi looked at the one who yelled and recognized who it was.  
  
"Hey Mike! Having fun?" Cheena asked as she raised her cup towards him. Mike growled as he grabbed her arm. Reaching for Gigi, he pulled the two girls behind him.  
  
"What in the hell are you doing?" Gigi yelled as she looked at Mike. Mike growled as he and 3 other boys surrounded Miguel and Brian.  
  
"What are you two jerks doing with them?" Mike yelled as he stepped up into Miguel's face. Miguel growled as he looked at Mike then over to Cheena and Gigi.  
  
"You two are OSU girls?" he asked. Cheena and Gigi looked at one another then nodded their heads.  
  
"So, aren't you two Silver Star students?" Cheena asked. Miguel and Brian looked at the girls with disgust in their eyes.  
  
"Hell no we're not! We're BMS guys! Damn, now why couldn't we tell OSU sluts from the rest?" Brian asked.  
  
"Sluts?" Cheena and Gigi both yelled as the same time. Mike growled as he got even closer into Miguel's face.  
  
"You'll regret even saying that" he yelled. Miguel rolled his eyes as he dropped his cup on the floor.  
  
"By who? You? Give me a break!' he said as he glared at Mike.  
  
"Hold it!" two voices said. Everyone looked to see Videl and Gohan walking towards them. Standing in-between Mike and Miguel, Videl and Gohan looked between the two groups.  
  
"Cheena, what is going on here?" Videl asked. Cheena glared at Brian before looking at Videl.  
  
"Those jerks over there go to BMS" she said. Videl immediately turned around and looked at Gohan. He looked at his friends then turned towards Videl.  
  
"You go to BMS?" she asked. Raising his eyebrows, Gohan stared at her.  
  
"Yeah, so? Where do you go?" Gohan asked. Videl glared at him as she moved away from him.  
  
"Her and those other two go to OSU" Brian yelled. Gohan quickly looked at his friend before looking at Videl.  
  
"You do?" he asked. Before Videl could respond, she was pulled behind Mike as well.  
  
"We'll teach you fools to mess with our OSU ladies" Mike yelled as he glared at Miguel then Gohan. Gohan had his eyes on Videl then shifted them over to Mike.  
  
"Look, we didn't know they went to OSU" he said. Mike growled as he stepped out of Miguel's face and got into Gohan's.  
  
"That's your own fault then" Mike said. Gohan narrowed his eyes as he looked at him.  
  
"It is our faults for not being able to tell 3 tired looking OSU girls from the rest" Brian yelled. Cheena, Gigi and Videl all glared at him.  
  
"That's it!" Mike yelled as he grabbed Gohan by the front of his shirt.  
  
"Get off of him" Miguel yelled as he punched Mike in the face. Soon an all out brawl started. Cheena, Gigi and Videl moved to the side of the house while they watched Gohan and his boys go against Mike and his boys.  
  
"This is getting out of hand" Gigi yelled. Videl nodded her head as she looked at Gohan. He tossed one of Mike's boys to the side as he punched another in the face.  
  
*How can he go to BMS? That school is full of losers and he's not a loser* Videl said to herself as she looked at him. Over by the entrance, a guy stood on a chair and placed his hands around his mouth.  
  
"The cops are coming! Everyone out!" he yelled. Everyone looked at one another before scrambling out of the house. As quick as they could, Videl, Cheena and Gigi ran towards their car and jumped in.  
  
"Why do the police always have to come and try to break something up?" Videl asked as she put on her seat belt.  
  
"Maybe because we're all 18 and drinking at a frat house where a fight just broke out" Gigi said from the back.  
  
"Let's just get out of here" Cheena said as she looked around for her keys.  
  
"Don't tell me you left them inside" Videl yelled slightly. Reaching into her pants pocket, Cheena pulled out her keys.  
  
"Nope! Now lets go" she yelled as she started the car and took off back to school.  
  
A few blocks down, Gohan, Miguel and Brian all ran towards their car and jumped in.  
  
"I think one of those OSU fools caused me to twist my wrist" Brian yelled as jumped in the drivers seat. Miguel jumped in the back and slammed the door shut. Gohan stood outside the car with the door open. He looked back at the house with a frown on his face.  
  
*Videl, you go to OSU? That school is full of nothing but jerks but you're not a jerk. How can you go there? Man!* Gohan said to himself as he ran his hand over his spiky hair.  
  
"Yo Gohan! Get in here or don't you hear the sirens?" Miguel yelled. Gohan quickly got in the car and slammed the door. Starting the car, Brian took off back towards the college.  
  
AN: Next Chapter: A new day has come and one thing has stayed the same. Gohan can't stop thinking about Videl and Videl can't stop thinking about Gohan. Will they see each other again? Will they're friends let them see one another? Find out in the next chapter! PLEASE REVIEW! MUCH LUV! THANKS!! 


End file.
